Nima
by tamlynnes
Summary: This is a story of a D and D character in creation. I am beginning with her basic backstory and will be adding more details as the character is actully being played.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up, battered and bruised. Not that anyone could really see the bruises through her jet black skin. She had been beaten and attacked more viciously than ever in the past. She looked over and saw the man her father had sold her to this time, with the large knife in his chest. He was dead and she had been the one who killed him. She was unable to kill him though before he used her, like all the others had done in the last twenty years. To her race, she was still considered a young child but she felt more like an elderly woman. Her body had been ravaged by the men her father received money from since she was ten. As she faded back to unconsciousness she stifled a inaudible cry.

Ronjathan walked into the dark, filthy abode unprepared for what he would see. Stepping into the room he saw a young female drow, who appeared to be dead. It looked as if his job had already been done for him when he glanced over at the bloody ruffian sitting there. The female was not too far from the dead target. He looked closer to try and see who could have completed the task for him when he realized she was gasping for air. He knelt down and turned her over. She opened her eyes and tried to scream but she could make no sound. He felt her chest area trying to figure out what had happened to her. He took the filthy blanket that she had been tangled in away . He then realized what had happened when he saw that she had no clothing on and several deep cuts, and burns all over her body from the cigar that was still in the mouth of the deceased criminal. Having a daughter himself he felt horridly for what the female must have gone through. He hated seeing women abused in such a way.

He casted a calming spell on her and then a sleeping spell. He knew she was scared and that he could not help her if he did not do this first. He covered her and looked around for her clothing. The only thing he could find that could have been hers was a filthy, holey dress. It was obvious she had not been taken care of. Her hair was matted and oily and she had not had a bath in some time. He carefully wrapped her in the blanket and teleported them to his room at the nearby hotel. He had decided to take her home to care for her with his wife, hoping he and his family could help her through what she had already faced. The child would fit in well with the elven family. He had his unseen servant clean her up while he ran to the general store to buy the child some travelling clothes. By the time he returned to the hotel her bath had been completed and her hair had been brushed. He handed his servant the clothing and began to bandage up her more serious wounds. He casted some healing spells on her and made sure that she was comfortably sleeping. Knowing elves normally do not sleep he chose to cast a higher level spell on her that would help her heal and keep her asleep until he got her home. His wife, Tangel, would know how to care for the young woman and his daughter would enjoy having another young female around.

After his work was done, he had the stablehands get his wagon hitched and he pruchased a mattress for the back. He disguised her with yet another spell so when travelling no one would recognize her. If anyone knew she was with the vagabond, they may be looking for her for his murder. He laid her carefully in the back of the wagon. He wished he could have made the creep suffer a slow painful death for what he had done to the girl. He wondered how long she had gone without eating and gave her some water and his ring of sustenance so that she could have some nutrition (the ring feeds the wearer through magic while they are wearing it).

He also had other worries about her future with the amount of abuse she had suffered. He watched her sleeping and thought of what he would have done had it been his own daughter treated so shabbily. He could not understand how someone could do this to a child like this. He bit his lip in frustration and anger and his hands turned white as he rolled his fists into a ball around the horse's reins on the wagon. He had to begin thinking of what to tell his wife about the incidents of the day.

She woke up to a fresh smell and a comfortable bed with clean sheets around her.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to a fresh smell and a comfortable bed with clean sheets around her. Not knowing

what had happened or where she was. For all she knew she had been caught after murdering that

mean, hateful man and was in a jail cell. In that case she would stay here for the rest of her life and it

would be way better than everything she had dealt with to this point in her existence. She opened her

eyes and looked around the beautifully decorated magnolia scented room. She jumped up scared of the

unfamiliar surroundings and saw that she was in clothes that were nicer than any she had ever had.

Having heard their guest upstairs, Ronjathan and Tangela, ran up and were expecting to find a

frightened mess. They walked in and found the girl with a lamp in her hand and ready to strike.

Ronjathan used a calming spell on the girl and she shuddered and collapsed into a ball on the ground

with no will left to fight. Tangela went over and held her as she cried, rubbing the girl's temples and

singing her a lullaby. Nima would always remember the lullabies sung to her by Tangela and would

use them to comfort her in her future career.

After having held the girl for what seemed like hours Tangela spoke to her. "Child, what is your

name?"

"My pa never gave me a real name. They called me many things, most of which hurt when I

repeat them. I guess my name must be Worthless Good for Nothing. That is what he called me most of

the time."

"How about I call you Kelonima? Nima for short. It is a family name. You can stay here. We

have an extra room and I always did want another daughter and now if you would like you can be that

other daughter? You will not ever have to go back to your life the way it was and you never have to tell

us about it if you don't want to."

"What's the catch? What do you want?" Nima looked back and forth Tangela and Ronjathan.

Ronjathan looked at the scared youngling and stepped forward. He wondered what he should say to the

child when she began to speak again. "I should leave. I don't know you people and there'll be trouble

if I don't get out of here and soon. I have to go."

"No, there will be no trouble. I took care of everything back where I found you. No one will

ever know what happened. You don't even have to share it with us. There is no catch to you staying

here and it is probably the safest place you can be right now. You can leave whenever you want, just

give us a chance to help you. Please."

"Listen, you seem nice enough and all but I don't even know you and I definitely have no clue

as to where I am or how long I have been here. I do know that if I don't go home soon my father will

send his lowlifes after me and I will have hell to pay, quite literally."

Ronjathan looked at the frightened girl and winced at what the possibilities of her punishment

could be. He dared to open his mouth again in hopes of convincing her to stay. "Miss, I understand

that, but trust me he will never be able to find you where you are. He can not even gain entrance to

where we are right now. The guards will not even let his kind into this side of town. You are

completely safe." Ronjathan went to the window and pointed outside. She looked and realized he was

right. Her father would not even consider that anyone from here would help her let alone care about

her or her safety. Nima looked at a hopeful Tangela for any sign that she was making the right choice.

Tangela just gave her a simple nod and a sincere smile of encouragement.

Nima looked around at the surroundings one more time and realized as far as hideouts this was

the best she had ever seen. It had a beautiful and comfortable bed, a nice and quiet neighborhood, was

safe, and she might even not have to worry about the basic necessities of life. She started tearing up

realizing this was the kind of home she always dreamed about as a little kid. "Yes, I will stay, but if

there is anything that happens I am outta here!"


End file.
